Trapped
by jacobislove1213
Summary: when 2 enemies find out just how much they actually love eachother.
1. Chapter 1

Trapped, it's a 7-letter word

For HELL!

Being stuck in the woods because

Your "friends" think it's the only way

That thing you call a guy and I can

Work out our differences is bull!

We are miles from home, and the only

Thing we have is a simple log cabin and

Enough food to last us a month or two.

Some friends…

Oh and did I tell you…there's only one bed!

Im so screwed…


	2. Chapter 2

I smiled when I received the call from my

Bestie Lexy about a trip to the cabin this

Weekend with a bunch of our friends.

It was sure to be crazy!

The only down fall was that nick was going

To be there…oh how I hated him with a burning

Passion.

But I was not going to let him get in my way of

Having the time of my life.

I was finished packing in no time, and I was off

For the depths of the woods that lied just

Outside our small town of Forks Washington.

It was a quiet town, but I loved it.

Once I saw the woods in the clearing, something

Did not set right with me, I suddenly had a

Feeling of doubt, like maybe I should just turn

Around now, head back home and fake sick.

But for some other reason, my foot would not

Come off of the gas pedal, and I was heading

Straight for the cabin.

Once I was there, I noticed that the feeling of

Alone that I had felt was true…my car was the

Only one here.

My heart started to pound, and my thoughts raced.

I was highly confused and unsure about everything

At this point.

Slowly calming myself down I began to shout my

friends Names, hopefully hearing a response, but

I got nothing.

I finally decided to head into the house, it would be

Much safer in there then out here in the dark woods.

"Hello? Lexy? Ashley? Joe? Kevin?" and then I hesitated to call

Out the last name, of course I was REALLY hoping that

He had chosen to stay home.

"Nick?" I finally called out, and of course there was a

Response…damn it!

I saw him round the corner, in just as much confusion

As I was in.

Fuck my life right now, just do it.

"Umm please tell me that everyone else is outside."

Nick said in a shaky voice.

"Id so like to, but no, they are not within miles of this

Place." My smile was nowhere in site, and it did not

plan on returning anytime soon.

"Well would you care to explain?" nick said with

Frustration in his voice.

"Do you honestly think that I know more then you do?

your more of an idiot then I thought you were." He

Glared at me, good thing looks can't kill.

"Well do you have your cell?" he asked.

"Where's yours dumb-ass?" probably forgot it.

"I forgot it." BINGO!

I dipped my hand into the depths of my twilight

Bag and finally found the little silver device you

Call a cell phone.

I dialed quickly, in hopes I would get a good

Explanation for all of this.

"Well iv been expecting your call for some time now."

"Cut the crap, what's REALLY going on?"

"Well if you have not already noticed, you and nick are

The only ones in the house…and will be for a whole month."

Oh hell no!

"WHAT!? Your kidding right?"

I heard laughter on the other side. "yea right…this is for your

Own good…you both belong together, and you need to see it."

To hell I don't!

"This is dumb…im going to just get in my car and head home…

you cant keep me here!" I shouted as I headed for the door.

But to my surprise, Joe was standing there with the spare key

To my car.

He was twirling it around his pointer finger.

"Joe, give me the key…please."

He sat there, pretending to think about it for a sec, and

Unleashed his horrible answer on me.

"Ahh no…sorry, this is for your own good."

"STOP SAYING THAT!" I shouted.

Joe quickly jumped into the drivers seat, waved and was out

Of site in the matter of seconds.

Hell was unleashed at this point, and I had nowhere to go.

I was not going to make it out alive…I was sure to die from

Depression, or anger, or something.

I slowly turned to face the house, and nick was standing on

The porch, smiling.

"This is not funny kid."

"Sure it is…and I can't wait to make your whole month a living hell

Here." He laughed before entering the house, slamming the door

In my face.

"Let the games begin."


	3. Chapter 3

It grew dark, I had forgotten just how long I

Had been sitting there on the porch.

I was in such thought that I did not even hear the

Front door creek open.

"Carolyn…you alright?" he asked in an unsure

Voice.

"Of course im not alright dip-shit, im here…

Stuck with the biggest ass in the world."

He sighed and was quiet for a moment.

"Sorry…but you should come in soon, its

Getting dark." He said before he shut the

Slowly.

Why on earth does he even care…im sure he

Would jump for joy if I had gotten eaten by

A bear.

I know I would if it was him…at least I think.

I hesitated, but slowly made my way inside.

To my surprise, he was not around.

I decided to head to the bedroom that I normally

Used when I was here, but it was locked.

There was a single note hanging from the door knob

And it read:

"Sorry, this bedroom is closed…try again."

What the hell?

So I went to the second best, and of course there

Was another note:

"Sorry…but your getting warmer!"

I knew where this was going.

I flew open the door to find nick in only his boxers.

Now there is an image that I could have lived without

Seeing.

"Holy shit!" I breathed as I dropped my bag.

I headed straight for the living room, this _was_

Going to be my new bedroom…or so I thought.

Of course…another catch, there was NO couch.

"DAMN IT!" I shouted as I fell to the ground.

Luck was so not on my side, but I had to make

This work…somehow, someway.

I grabbed a blanket from the closet and laid it out

On the hardwood floor.

I knew this was not going to be my definition

Of comfy, but I had to be creative here.

My options were slim, and I was probably going

To need to see a doctor after laying on this

Floor, but it was 10x better then sleeping in

The same damn bed as curly over there.

I threw a few pillows down and stood up to

View my nest for the next month.

Cozy? Nah. Cold and hard? Yes.

Oh well.

"What are you doing?" _that_ voice rang from

Behind me.

"What does it look like im doing?"

"It looks like your doing a poor job of

Redecorating the living room." He laughed at

his stupid joke.

"No, im making my bed…now fuck off." Maybe

a little harsh, but I could care less at this point.

He stood there, a little on the confused side.

Until he spoke the words I knew he would.

"You know there is a bed in the room you call

a bedroom."

"yea, and your point?"

he stood there for another passing minute.

"I can share." He smiled and chuckled a

little.

"id rather sleep with an angry werewolf then

sleep with you."

"Good…cause I was just kidding about that

sharing stuff!" he shouted.

He pivoted on his feet and headed back to

The bedroom.

Once I heard the door close I slipped out the

Back door in hopes of him not hearing me.

I was soon heading up to the lake, which was just

Over the hill in the backyard.

I always felt so at ease when I was staring out into

The slowly moving water.

I could see the cities lights reflecting from afar.

Oh how I missed the warmth of my own

Apartment.

"Ouch!" something as hard as a rock slammed

right into my head.

I turned around to find _him_ standing there with

His hands in the air as if saying "wasn't me".

"What do you want!?"

"Nothing, just came out to the lake, thought I

would catch the sunset." He said as he approached

me ever so slowly.

"Carolyn…im sorry…" he trailed off.

I knew something was off about his apology.

"What?"

He came closer, and put both of his hands on my shoulders.

"Sorry I had to do this!" and pushed me over the edge

as I headed straight for the cold water beneath me.

My thoughts were so right.

As soon as I reached the water, I felt my body go into

Shock, due to the lack of warmth.

I gently touched the bottom and sprung myself to the

Surface.

I looked up from where I fell, which was a pretty good

Distance, and I heard the faint laughter of _nick._

"What the FUCK is your problem!? Your such a screw up!"

I shouted still standing in the water, it was so cold outside.

"Sorry, it was to hard to resist, besides…you needed a bath."

He said in-between laughs, "You needed to get the stench of

bitch off you." He laughed again.

"How the hell do I get up and out of here? I can't climb the cliff!"

"Beats me…have fun! Ill just be inside the nice warm cozy house."

He smirked. "Don't wake me please." He said before laughing off

Towards the house.

"DAMN IT!" I screamed.

I was so going to get him back, this ment war…and it just begun!

I stumbled to the back door and flew myself inside.

The heat was amazing as it wrapped itself around my

Cold lonely body.

"Well, well, well…look who made it back alive." _He_ said with

a smirk that spread across his face. "I don't suppose you will

want your clothes now will you?" he said keeping his smirk in

place.

"What did you do to them?" I said in a tired ton, I was not in

the mood to fight with him right now.

"Nothing, I just like seeing you mad…its funny." He laughed.

I hurried to the bedroom door so I could get out of these

Wet clothes.

"Why is it locked? Please tell me you have a key!" I should

have known.

"Shit, oh well…guess your wet tonight princess." He winked

at me.

It was just like him to make a perverted joke out of it.

"You disgust me." I spat as I went back to the living room.

It grew much colder through the night.

I went to go check the thermostat and notice that it was

40 degrees…_damn you nick!_

I turned it all the way up to 80, hopefully he will be woken

In a cold, deep sweat.

It was then that I noticed that nick was not sleeping where

He had started out.

I knew for sure he really did have a key on him…damn him!

I stormed towards the bedroom to find that the door was

Surprisingly unlocked.

I crept in slowly and took his clothes out of his suitcase,

And of course grabbed mine.

I quietly closed the door behind me on my way out, and headed

Towards the backdoor.

I walked up the steep hill that overlooked the lake and it was

Then that I "accidentally" dropped his clothed over bored.

"Oops!" was all that I could say.

Guess we're even nick…for now.


End file.
